Squabbling and Swapping
by Draconis Kitten Sweetie
Summary: For LLB's and GSG's Body Switching Contest. Marth and Ike are in a Brawl, when they release Manaphy while arguing with each other. Seeing the opportunity, Manaphy uses Heart Swap on them but doesn't change them back. Now, they have to convince her to switch them back, before they go crazy. T for swearing. And guess what? NOT YAOI!
1. Manaphy Is Mischivious

Me: Okay, I won't even go through the whole 'I'm sorry for not focusing, blah blah blah' thing, and skip straight to the fact that I'm entering LLB's and GSG's contest! I actually had the idea for a while, so why not enter it now? Well, let's write, shall we?

*SSBB*

"Just knock him off stage so we can LEAVE already!" Ike snap, keeping an irate Fox from climbing back onto the stage. He, Marth, Fox, and Wolf are currently brawling on the Final destination, and all have just one stock left.

"I'm working on it!" Marth snaps back, sidestepping a half-way charged side smash from Wolf. "It's not just going to happen in a swipe of the sword you know!"

In the swipe of a sword, Fox goes flying, tumbling desperately in the air as he tries getting back on stage. He fails to, missing the stage's edge by a good two feet and free-falling until he gets teleported back to Smash Mansion as he exits the stage's perimeter.

"Huh, look at that, swipe of the sword and I managed to knock him off stage," Ike says rather scrathchingly. During that struggle, Marth had managed to get Wolf in a pitfall, and starts charging up shield-breaker for the kill. Ike gets too impatient, noticing a Poké Ball and grabbing it, quickly throwing it at Wolf in an attempt to end it. This knocks the canine off stage; literally right before shield-breaker is fully charged. Wolf starts in his attempt to get back on stage, though neither swordsman is interested in that by now.

Marth spins to face Ike, glaring at him. Manaphy comes from the Poké Ball.

"Ike, what the hell? This could've been over if you had just waited a second longer!" Marth snaps. This starts them bickering, Manaphy taking notice with a small, mischievous smile. She notices the team colours, and knows she's supposed to switch people of opposite teams, but sees a fun opportunity before her.

"Phy!" She cries happily as she performs Heart Swap on Marth and Ike. The two stop arguing instantly, looking at each other in the others bodies in utter confusion.

"What... Just happened?" Ike in Marth's body asks. Wolf gets on stage, coming up behind him.

"Ike, er, me, er, WOLF!" Marth in Ike's body yelps out in alarm. Trying to perform Dancing Blades fails when Marth tries it, making him stumble. Ike turns around at the cry of alarm, only to get nailed with Wolf's fully-charged side smash. Marth tries dashing away to get ground before attacking, but being in Ike's body, is slower than he expected, yelling out in alarm as he gets the exact same treatment, sent flying off stage right after Ike.

Manaphy giggles. Too bad for them, she doesn't switch them back before she disappears inside her Poké Ball.

*SSBB*

"Why are you still me?" Is the first thing Ike asks Marth as he gets teleported back to Smash Mansion after leaving the stage's perimeter. Marth looks confused very momentarily, looking at his own body with wide eyes, then down at Ike's.

"What? Why didn't we switch back?" Marth asks incredulously. Wolf gets teleported back to the mansion, coming into the same room as Marth and Ike and smirking at them.

"Pretty awesome win, right?" Wolf asks. Both swordsmen turn to glare at him.

"Shut up," Marth snaps at the same time Ike says 'It's his fault!'

"What?" Marth asks, ignoring Wolf, who now looks almost grouchy at the loss of bragging time, leaving to find Fox and gloat to him.

"Yeah! Your fault!" Ike snaps back, finding it odd to glare up at himself. "If you had just knocked Wolf off stage sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you had just WAITED and let me send him off stage without throwing that stupid Poké Ball, not only would we not be in this mess, but we would've won the match!" Marth growls. The bickering continues as they leave the teleporter room, going all the way to the cafeteria before Zelda finally interrupts them.

"Guys, is something wrong?" She asks, they turn away from the other to look to her, still scowling.

"Yes," Ike replies curtly. Zelda arches an eyebrow at him.

"Be polite, you idiot!" Marth snaps, smacking Ike upside the head. "You're me!"

Zelda puts two and two together, laughing at them. "Oh, Manaphy didn't switch you back?" She asks with obvious amusement.

"No. It's not funny either," Ike growls, Marth snapping at him once more to be polite.

Zelda looks likes she's going to comment, though just sighs. "Why don't you go find her then?"

"Where is she?" Ike asks while Marth thanks her for the suggestion, giving up on Ike for now.

"Where ever they keep the Pokémon. I'd ask Luke, he IS the Pokémon Trainer after all," Zelda suggests. Ike nods, running off to find him. Marth sighs in aggravation, thanking her and running after him, yelling at him to slow down.

"Those two are doomed," Zelda says to no one with a laugh and a smirk.

*SSBB*

"Luke!" Ike cries, finding him in the library with Pikachu in his lap. He dashes over, taking full advantage of being faster than normal.

"Yeah?" Luke asks with a raised eyebrow, taking notice of who he believes to be Marth's odd behavior.

"Where do they store the Poké Balls?" Ike asks.

"With the Assist Trophies?" He answers questioningly.

Ike looks annoyed, hopping from foot to foot in wanting to get his body back. "And that would be?"

"Three doors to the right…" Luke answers. "I've shown you b-" He cuts off, Ike shouting a quick thanks over his shoulder. As he runs off.

Luke blinks, trying to get over the oddness of that situation and getting back to his book, when Marth appears in the doorway, looking aggravated.

"Have you seen Ike?" He asks, looking around. "He ran off before I could tell him I knew where the Poké Balls are stored."

Luke blinks, confused in the extreme. "Wait, what? You're Ike!"

"Wha?" Marth says in confusion, then realizing and groaning. "Fine then, have you seen Marth?"

"He's in with the Poké Balls and Assist Trophies…" Luke answers, looking more than confused.

Marth nods, thanking him and running to go find him.

"…" Luke doesn't say anything, looking down to Pikachu.

"Chu," The rodent says with a shrug, indicating he has absolutely no idea what happened either.

*SSBB*

"Ike!" Marth snaps, entering the storage room to find Ike struggling to reach a box on the top shelf.

"Damn it Marth, you're too short!" Ike growls, jumping to reach it and yelping when they spill on him. Marth sighs in irritation, helping him out of the pile of red and white spheres.

"No, you're just an idiot," Marth retorts.

"Why are they even up that high?" Ike asks, finding the boxes only on that shelf.

"So people don't raid them," Marth answers. "You can get them lower if you want to."

"How?" Ike asks, starting to put the balls back in the box. Marth goes over and tells Ike to check one of his cloak pockets. The mercenary in the prince's body produces a key with a raised eyebrow, getting it taken by the prince in the mercenary's body quickly. Marth shifts aside an empty box on ground level, inserting the key into a lever and lower it slowly, the shelf going with it.

"But…" Ike trails off, beyond confused.

Marth rolls his eyes, hefting down another box of Poké Balls before answering. "Red asked me to help him take care of the Pokémon once, and let me keep a copy o the key if I ever want to take them out."

"Uh-huh…" Ike says like he cares. Marth glares at him, then looks to the Poké Balls.

"I don't exactly remember which ball she's in…" He trails off, and Ike groans.

"You mean we have to search randomly and hope we stumble upon her?" Ike asks incredulously. Marth smirks and nods, finding his impatient attitude to be just a bit hilarious.

"Yup. Let's get searching."

*SSBB*

Me: I know it's a bit short, but you know what, I have a hilarious second chapter planned! Anyways, I hope all you readers enjoyed this, it was really fun to write!


	2. Pokemon Party

Me: Now to apologize! Because I wanna do this contest, I'm pretty sure I'll be pretty focused on this story until I finish it, so… Yeah… Anyway, I promised hilarity and hilarity you shall have! Hopefully!

Ike: Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own SSBB, or Pokémon for that matter.

Me: You're one to talk, you don't even own that body!

Ike: *pouting*

Luke: Oh, by the way, you may need a decent knowledge of Pokémon to fully understand this chapter…

*SSBB*

"IKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Marth screams, hiding behind a box before Chikorita can Razor Leaf his head off.

"WHY AREN'T THEY DISAPPEARING?" Ike asks hysterically in return, a herd of Pokémon running from the room to freedom in a frenzy.

"They only do that in Brawls you idiot!" Marth snaps in response. The Chikorita leaves with the herd of Pokémon, leaving Ike, Marth, and Torchic nestling in Ike's lap as she thinks its Marth. And a school of Goldeen flopping uselessly on the floor of course.

"What?" Ike asks in distress. "I released like, half of them!"

"No duh," Marth growls, looking to the Latios and Latias shaped holes in the wall. "If you had just LISTENED TO ME we wouldn't have to go catch them all." He snaps, then looks to the pile of empty Poké Balls. "How many do we have to catch anyways?"

Ike does a quick count, almost not wanting to say. "Like… 33…" Ike says sheepishly. Marth gives an aggravated sigh.

"You're an idiot," The overly annoyed prince growls.

"Oh come on, it's not like I meant to!" Ike whines. "How are we supposed to get them all back?"

"I say we carry around a box of the empty ones and try returning them until they're all in," Marth responds. "Like this." Marth sends out a Pokémon at random, and a Gardevoir comes out. She looks at her surroundings, then at the boys, and runs to Ike in Marth's body, sitting beside him leaning against his side happily.

"Uhm… Does it think I'm you…?" Ike asks in awkwardness.

"No, she hates me, she must know it's you," Marth responds. Torchic and Gardevoir talk for a moment, then the Fire type hops off Ike and runs to Marth, having been told she was with the wrong swordsman.

"Oh, uhm… Can you return her…?" Ike asks about Gardevoir awkwardly. Marth laughs and does so, the psychic type disappearing in the red beam with a scowl. Marth carries the Torchic to the pile of Poké Balls and shifts through them, trying a few before the Chick Pokémon finally disappears.

"One down," Marth says with a smirk at Ike's glare. "Thirty-two more to go."

*SSBB*

"RETURN IT! RETURN IT!" Marth yells, running for dear life from a sadistic Piplup.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Ike yelps in return.

"YOU'RE SO FREAKING SLO-" Marth yells as Piplup catches up with him and starts surfing all over him and sending him down the hallway. Ike ignores the comment and tries another Poké Ball, finally getting the Penguin Pokémon in its ball.

"Ow…" Marth groans from a twisted heap on the floor.

"Well, counting the Piplup and those Goldeen and Bonsly, we have… 25 left!" Ike concludes, helping the prince up.

"You're too slow," Marth growls, irritated from the Piplup attack.

"You sound like Sonic," Ike retorts without missing a beat. The argument is about to continue, when a giant explosion and a scream come from nearby.

"Electrode?" Ike asks Marth with an arched eyebrow.

"Electrode," Marth concludes, running in the direction of the scream. The Fire Emblem men arrive on the scene, a passed out Electrode in the middle of a smoking hole in the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME IN!" Peach screams from somewhere in her room. "SOMETHING JUST BLASTED A HOLE IN MY WALL! AND I'M FREAKING SHOWERING!"

"Don't worry, we won't come in," Marth promises quickly, Ike gagging at the thought. After shifting through the giant pile, Ike finally returns the electric type, which leaves twenty four more to go.

The two swordsmen leave, wandering the hallways in search of loose Pokémon. About ten minutes of searching pass before another explosion goes off.

The two share a look before running off in the general direction, and coming upon not an Electrode, but a grinning Meowth with Link's bomb satchel.

"Come on, give them back you stupid cat!" Link spits. The Scratch Cat frowns at him, looking in his bag again and pulling out another bomb. Another Meowth, pokes it's head out of the satchel with a bomb in it's mouth, looking to the three swordsmen sneaking up on them.

"Meowth!" The one in the bag meows in surprise, dropping the bomb, which luckily doesn't explode on impact. The two dart off in the other direction.

Link and Marth don't manage to catch up, though Ike manages to chase after them with about three balls. Ike tries the first one on them, which fails both times, tossing it over his shoulder. The Meowth seem to notice their being followed, swerving and running off before Ike can try the other two.

"Dang it…" Ike grumbles to himself as he goes back to Link and Marth.

"Nice try, Ike," Link says with a shrug. Ike and Marth exchange looks, then look to the Hero of Time.

"You knew it was me…?" Ike asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know my friends well enough to know when they're not themselves! I watched the match, I figured Manaphy just didn't switch you back," Link says with a grin. Ike and Marth look amazed, until Link laughs. "Okay, so Zelda told me." Marth sighs and Ike laughs at Link.

"What's with all the Pokémon everywhere?" Link asks, leaning against a wall with his legs crossed at the knee.

"Manaphy search. We wanna get back to normal," Ike says with a sigh, pushing hair out of his face. Link nods, then looks to the front yard.

"Well if you're searching for Pokémon, I'm pretty sure Pikachu is playing with one outside. Last I saw him; he was with one of those cat things."

Ike and Marth nod and thank him, going into the front yard.

In the giant field in front of the mansion, are scattered creatures everywhere. Pikachu and Luke are trying to contain them, Jigglypuff having lulled quite a few to sleep.

"Yes!" Ike shouts happily, fist-pumping. Luke notices him, and runs over to the two swordsmen, leaving Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to keep containing the Pokémon with Pikachu.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Luke asks hopefully the second he gets there.

"We needed to find Manaphy, but Ike released a billion different Pokémon at once, so we have to hunt them down first," Marth explains. Ike looks a bit sheepish.

Luke looks up at Marth in utter confusion. "Did… Did you just refer to yourself in the third person…? Or am I missing something…?" He asks Marth.

It's Marth's turn to look a bit sheepish. "Oh, yeah, Manaphy switched us, but didn't switch us back." Luke looks like every question he had disappeared at that.

"That explains a lot…"

After the quick conversation, Luke, Ike, and Marth carry the boxes to the edges of the group of Pokémon, getting out the red and white spheres and returning as many as possible.

"Okay… two Meowth, a Piplup and Munchlax, the other Electrode, a Wobbuffet, Entei, three Bellossom, and two Chikorita. How many more do you need?" Luke asks.

Marth does a quick count, grinning happily. "Only thirteen more to go!" He and Ike fist-pump again, then screaming sounds from in Smash Mansion again. Marth and Ike exchange looks, and Luke sighs. The three of them grab the considerably heavier box and bolt for the door.

When they enter the large, three story mansion, they travel down a hallway to the left of them, stumbling upon a battle scene at hand. Peach and Sheik are encircled, two rather sadistic Weavile having the time of their lives trying to shred them.

"You stupid cat, weasel things! Go away!" Sheik snaps, sending a barrage of needles at them. They easily evade, one of them dashing in and slashing Peach across the legs in a blur.

Said princess shrieks in fright, then notices the long tear in her dress, nearly up to her underwear. This seems to light a fuse, and a moment later, she's got a golf club out.

"Peach!" Luke yelps in shock. "Don't hurt her!" His words go unheeded, and the princess smacks an oncoming Weavile with a nearly fully-charged smash attack, the golf club making a worrying 'THUD' as it sends the poor Sharp Claw Pokémon flying. Luke yelps and runs to the Weavile, having gotten her Poké Ball and returning her.

"I'm going to go get her healed!" Luke yells over his shoulder as he runs for the infirmary with the Weavile.

Marth manages get the other Weavile in a ball before it can get the same treatment, putting it in the box. Marth seems to get an idea, taking the empty balls out and finding he can shrink them.

"Ooh, look at that," Marth says with a grin. "Luke never taught me that trick," he says as he stuffs them in his pocket. Ike rolls his eyes, making a noise of annoyance as a Meowth lands on his head.

"What the?" Ike growls, flailing around. Marth blinks, totally confused, then laughing hysterically as the Meowth climbs all over Ike's head. Ike pries the Scratch Cat off, glaring at Marth.

"What are you laughing at? He scratched *your* tiara you know!" Ike snaps. Marth stops his hysteric laughter, straightening from being doubles over and goes over to Ike, plucking the tiara off his head to examine it. Ike snickers as he checks it over, though doesn't comment, holding the Meowth by the scruff as he finds its ball and returns it.

"Nope, not scratched," Marth says with a grin. He goes to put it on his head, realizing half-way it doesn't belong there, and awkwardly holds it out to Ike.

"You're such a girl," Ike says with a snort, "and an idiotic one at that if you think I'm putting that on." Marth frowns, about to argue, but instead grins evilly.

"Fine. *I'll* put it on," Marth says. Ike arches an eyebrow, not realizing why that's a bad idea until Marth actually has it on.

"Wait, what, NO! Take it off!" Ike yelps, jumping to try to get it off his head. Marth laughs, easily evading him.

"Only if you agree to put it back on!" Marth counters with his ever so evil grin.

"No! I'm not putting a tiara on!" Ike snarls back. Ganondorf rounds the corner, wandering around aimlessly and following the voices. All movement stops as he stares down Marth and Ike, who are staring right back.

"… Ike in a tiara. Never letting you live that down," Ganondorf finally says, grinning wickedly.

"I didn't plan that, but okay!" Marth says with a grin as Ike tries and fails to explain, finally just snatching the tiara back and putting it on his head.

"I hate you," Ike snarls unhappily. "I feel so un-manly putting this thing on."

"Good to know. Because you looked so manly, fighting that little kitty on your face," Marth counters.

"Shut up and let's find the freaking Pokémon already."

*SSBB*

"Got it! Awesome, just three more!" Marth yells happily, counting the three empty balls still in his pocket.

Ike nods, doing a relapse. "With those two Bonsly, the Metagross Ganondorf was harassing, the Gardevoir that was stalking Toon Link, that Meowth in the gutter, the Chikorita that tried cutting off your head, and the Togepi that was freezing and burning Zelda at the same time, that leaves just three more crazies to capture," Ike finishes. "Hopefully it's not something too violent, or fast."

Marth nods, agreeing whole-heartedly. Of course, the universe hears and hates them, so Suicune comes dashing through the kitchen at top speed a moment later, just the wind in its wake knocking them on their butts.

Neither says anything, then groan simultaneously and flop on their backs.

"Crap."

"Totally."

*SSBB*

"Maybe we could get one of the Weavile to try and catch it…" Ike grumbles as they walk down the hall, hoping to find a clue as to where Suicune went.

"Yeah, because a sadistic PMD is a wonderful idea," Marth replies sarcastically.

"PMD?" Ike asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Pokémon of Mass Destruction," Marth replies.

"…"

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!" A familiar voice shouts. The Legendary Dog stumbles into view, a familiar yellow mouse chomped down on its leg. Suicune kicks, trying to dislodge Pikachu, which only serves to get a thunderbolt sent down it's body, sending the poor thing to its knees, static electricity encircling it, indicating paralysis.

"Gah! Return it!" Ike gets out, running to go secure it. Marth quickly returns it, and Luke runs into view, panting.

"Th-Thanks… Pika… Chu…" He gets out, trying to get back oxygen.

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu chirps happily, trotting away.

"Dude, Luke, what was that?" Ike asks, helping the trainer to stand.

"Pikachu… And I… Set out… To help you… Catch all the… Pokémon…" He answers.

"Thanks, I thought we'd never catch that speed demon of a Suicune," Marth says in reply, coming to Luke's side.

Luke nods, taking Suicune's ball from him. "I'm going... To go… Heal her…" Luke says as a good-bye, trotting off as he regains his breath.

"Just two more," Ike says with a grin. Marth nods, then looks over his shoulder.

"Lets go put the box of captured Pokémon back, I'm tired of lugging it around." Ike nods, and the two go back to where this fiasco started.

*SSBB*

After putting the box back, Marth looks around the room. "Do you have any clue what the last two are?"

Ike shakes his head, then catches sight of the familiar looking holes in the wall. "Did we catch a Latias and Latios by any chance?"

Marth shakes his head slowly, now both looking to the legendary shaped holes in the wall.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

*SSBB*

"How in the world are we supposed to find those two speed demons?" Ike asks with a groan as they wander the hallways again.

"Finding is one thing," Marth grumbles in response, "capturing is another."

The two continue their grumbling to themselves, randomly spinning off ideas when they think of one.

"We could see if Luke has any idea how to find them…" Ike suggests, for about the fifth time.

Marth sighs, not even going to point out how many times that's been said, but finally just consenting to it. "I guess; we have no better ideas."

The two proceed to hunt down Luke, finding him leaving the infirmary with a Poké Ball in his hands.

"Luke!" Marth calls from a ways away, "Over here!" Luke looks up, clips the ball to his belt, and runs to Marth and Ike, looking between them.

"Yeah?"

"We need help finding Latias and Latios," Ike explains in an answer to Luke's questioning 'yeah'.

Luke arches an eyebrow, then sighs. "Honestly, out of all the Pokémon, you had to pick the two that could turn invisible."

Marth and Ike's expressions are hilarious. Their eyes widen, and their jaws drop, both letting their shoulders slump and all three things happening in unison with each other.

Luke once more raises an eyebrow at their hilarious faces. "What, you didn't know they could turn invisible?"

"NO!" They cry at once, looking like they may die.

"Master Hand is going to kill us for letting those guys run rampant, and the fact that we can't catch two of them due to their friggin' invisibility!" Ike yelps in hysterics.

Luke, surprised by the sudden panic, almost doesn't reply. "Dude! Calm down! Just get Lucario to help you!"

"How can Lucario help us?" Marth asks, much less hysteric than Ike, who seems to be calming down.

"Sorry, don't know what just came over me…" Ike mumbles to pretty much no one…

"She can sense their auras," Luke explains.

"She?" Marth and Ike ask in the creepy unison again.

Luke frowns. "Yes, Lucario's a girl, stupid," Luke argues for his friend.

"Okay…" Ike says in awkwardness. Marth rolls his eyes and drags Ike away from Luke to hunt down the fighting/steel type, finding it much easier now that he's… Ike…

"Lemme go!" Ike whines, flailing to get away.

"Nah, payback for all the times you've dragged me somewhere," Marth says, turning to flash him a grin.

Ike pouts, just struggling harder. "I wanna ask Luke how to distinguish a Pokémon's gender though!"

Marth sighs, already prepared to take the roll of the mature one. "Ike, ask him later."

"But I wanna now!" Ike whines.

"You sound like a whiney toddler!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"I swear Ike, if you don't just freaking come with me, I'm going to *carry* you to Lucario!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

*SSBB*

After barely a minute of struggling, Marth manages to successfully pick up and carry Ike, holding him pinned to his side and about three feet off the ground.

"MARTH LOWELL, RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" Ike shouts, flailing.

"As if," Marth replies with a smug grin.

"What's with all the shouting?" Samus asks as she rounds a corner and stumbles upon them. Of course all three freeze when she comes into view, Samus staring at the boys, who're staring at her.

"Ike… Are you… *Carrying* Marth?" Samus asks. Marth laughs and Ike frowns. Before either can respond, Samus snaps a picture on her phone, walking away.

"I'm putting this on the internet for the yaoi fangirls."

Marth and Ike both stop all movement, Marth dropping Ike unceremoniously to the floor as the words leave her mouth.

"Get her."

*SSBB*

"I see you were fine with *that* detour," Ike grumbles, now walking after agreeing to follow Marth so as not to be carried again, both still semi-flushed after the Samus encounter, and extremely relieved they managed to delete the picture.

"Oh just shut up," Marth growls.

They continue in silence, and finally manage to find Lucario. Meditating. In a corner…

"Uhm, excuse me…" Marth says rather awkwardly. Lucario opens one eye, untangling herself from her pose and looking up at them.

"_Yes?" _She asks telepathically, making them both jump. They were both surprised to hear the feminine sound of her voice; her rough grunts in battle had always sounded masculine to… Well… Everybody…

"We… We waned to know if you could help us find Latias and Latios. They're running rampant in the mansion," Marth explains, Ike suddenly finding the ceiling quite interesting.

"_Ah. I noticed the unusually large amounts of chaos. How did all of them get released in the first place?" _She asks, looking to Ike, who, amazingly, unconsciously adjusts the tiara resting on his head.

"I… I uhm… May have… Released them…" Ike says with a sheepish grin. "I thought they'd disappear, like always."

Lucario sighs, then surprises them both with the next sentence. _"You've never been one to use much common sense, Ike."_

"Wait, you knew it was him in my body and not just me?" Marth asks incredulously, both watching her in awe.

"_Well, I *can* read your aura you know…"_

"Oh… Yeah… So will you help us?" Marth asks hopefully.

"_Yes, of course," _Lucario answers with a nod and a small smile. The swordsmen whoop in happiness. Well, Ike does, Marth thanks her graciously after half fist-pumping.

Lucario is amused.

*SSBB*

"_Down that hallway, quietly…"_ Lucario whispers. The swordsmen nod, following the girl down the hallway, though not seeing anything. Marth turns to ask Lucario where they are, and turns to see her with her eyes closed and aura sensors splayed outwards.

"_Give me their balls," _Lucario commands telepathically. Ike starts quietly snickering, and Marth just barely keeps from doing the same. Lucario rolls her eyes, deeming they need to grow up before taking said objects and slinking down the hall like a cat after a mouse.

She get to a point in the hallway and quickly tries returning them, a red beam making a Latios shaped figure in front of her and startling Marth and Ike. Latias cries out in alarm and tries rushing past. In her panic, she runs straight into Marth and sending them both tumbling.

To Ike, it looked like Marth randomly flew backwards and was now laying in midair.

Lucario again rolls her eyes, quickly returning the psychic dragon and letting Marth fall to the ground with an 'oof'!

Marth groans, sitting up and getting Ike to help him into standing, looking down at Lucario.

"_I believe you were looking for these," _Lucario says with a smile, handing over the ball for Latias and the ball for Latios.

"Awesome, thank you so much Lucario," Marth says with a gracious grin.

"Back to struggling to find Manaphy…" Ike grumbles. Marth hears this, and deflates. Lucario hears this, and raises an eyebrow.

"_I could find her for you," _Lucario offers. The boys instantly perk up.

"Really?" Ike asks hopefully. "How?"

"_I could sense her aura in her Poké Ball, you won't need to release any more Pokémon."_

Marth seems to put something together and looks like he may strangle something.

"So," he begins. "if we had just asked you for help in the first place, we wouldn't have needed to release ANY Pokémon, and this giant catastrophe could have been avoided?"

"_Yeah. Pretty much."_

*SSBB*

Me: WOW THAT WAS LONG! But fun to write, hope you enjoyed it!

Ike: I DIDN'T!

Me: *snickers* It wouldn't be fun if you had. Oh, and sorry if the characters are a bit OOC throughout the fic…

Luke: Did anyone catch the 'PMD' joke?


	3. LETS TRAIN

Me: PROBLEM! I'm not allowed to exceed 10, 000 words! This has to be the last chapter or the second to last chapter, or I'll exceed! But it's barely half-way over! GAH! Huh? *has re-checked the limit* Nope, it's 20, 000 words… *relief*

Ike: *silent after the spasm*

Marth: Draconis Kitten Sweetie doesn't own SSBB or anything else she may possibly reference.

Ike: …

Marth: What? Some one had to do the disclaimer!

*SSBB*

"_This is her ball; catch!" _Lucario calls as she throws the red and white sphere to Marth. The prince jumps forward to catch it, forgetting how Ike is bigger than him, failing to catch the ball but succeeding in tripping and falling flat on the ground.

Ike snickers at him and Lucario just sighs, hoping for their sakes they work this out soon and looks to the princess of the sea as Manaphy pops out of the ball sitting next to Marth.

"Ask her why she switched us," Ike says. Marth gets into sitting and Lucario rolls her eyes and does so.

"Lucario, Lu Lu Lu Cario Cario Lu Lu, Car Car Lu Cario Cario," Lucario says to Manaphy. Marth and Ike get hopelessly lost in a matter of seconds.

"Mana!" Manaphy replies with a giggle. "Man Mana Manaphy Ma Man; Phy Mana Man Mana Phy Man."

Lucario quickly translates for the two, utterly confused swordsmen. _"Because, they were arguing so much; I thought it would be fun."_

Marth and Ike frown and nod, this time Marth talking. "Can you ask her if she can switch us back?"

"_She can understand you, you know."_

Marth sighs in aggravation. "Well then, Manaphy, can you switch us back?"

Manaphy giggles again, now turning to talk to Marth. "Man."

"_No."_

"Well why not?" Ike exclaims in response to Lucario's translated answer.

Manaphy starts laughing, answering them. "Mana Phy Ma Mana!"

"_Because this is funny."_

"You have to switch us back sometime!"

"Phy Man Manaphy."

"_I will eventually."_

"When is eventually?" Marth asks in near distress.

"Man Man Mana Phy Ma Mana."

"_When you defeat Fox and Wolf." _Marth and Ike frown at that answer, both looking to her.

"But you'd have to switch us back for us to fight them," Ike points out.

"Man. Ma Na Phy Mana Manaphy."

"_No. Do it in those bodies." _The second the translation reaches them, Marth and Ike groan, irritated with the princess of the sea.

"And then you'll switch us back?" Marth asks.

"Phy!" Manaphy chirps, nodding happily. Marth sighs, grabbing her Poké Ball to return her and carry her with them, when she suddenly cries out and jumps on his leg. "Mana Mana Naphy Phy!"

"What'd she say?" Marth asks in confusion to Lucario, who's frowning.

"_Please don't return me," _Lucario says skeptically.

The prince gently pries the water type of his leg, holding her at eye level. "Why shouldn't we return you?"

"Phy Na Mana Man Mana!" She cries.

"_I get bored and lonely." _Marth sighs at that response.

"We'll leave you out, but ONLY if you promise not to cause any trouble!" Marth says, adding the last part quickly.

"Na Mana!" She chimes happily. Lucario doesn't bother translating; leaving the room before they could ask and wishing them luck. The princess of the sea jumps into Marth's arms, happily chirping her name.

Ike looks to the royal (if Manaphy really is royal, he can't exactly be sure…) duo with an arched eyebrow. "Well. We have some training to do." Marth nods and gives a small shrug, and the two leave to go to the battlefield stage.

*SSBB*

"Hold it a little longer!" Ike urges. Marth is trying and failing to pull off Quick Draw, nearly propelling himself off the edge that time. The two left the princess of the sea back at the mansion so she wouldn't get hurt/in the way.

"Maybe I should try something else…" Marth growls as he nearly falls off stage, righting himself before he can and pivoting to face Ike. Ike sighs, though agrees that taking a break from Quick Draw may be a good idea, saying he should try with Eruption now.

Marth adopts the stance Ike does whenever he uses Eruption, feeling overly foolish doing so as nothing happens but him lifting and holding a blade over his head.

"Come on Marth, focus, you have to focus!" Ike says urgently. Marth desperately tries to, though still, nothing happens. "Now you just look constipated." Marth stops his attempt at Eruption, pivoting on his heel to face Ike and glaring down at him.

Ike just rolls his eyes, saying he should take a break with that move for a bit. "Maybe, just try regular attacking, and smash attacks," suggests the mercenary. Marth reluctantly agrees seeing as he failed every other move, and Ike motions to the cameras all over the stage for Luke in the control room to drop a sand bag. A second later, a sand bag appears with a small 'pop'.

"M'kay, give it all you got," Ike says as if welcoming Marth, gesturing to the sand bag that is going to get attacked. Marth begins his assault of the sandbag, though Ike stops him before he can attack enough to even get it to fly backwards from the force of the blow.

"What was that?" Ike asks incredulously. Marth arches an eyebrow at his friend. Loosely using the word.

"I attacked it; just like you said," Marth argues with a frown, shifting his weight to be leaning on Ragnell, tip resting on the bricked ground.

Ike narrows his eyes at Marth. "Not from the look of it. You looked more like you were dancing."

Marth growls at him. Luke, in the control room, wonders whether or not to leave, seeing as they seem to be ready to kill each other already…

"You can't win a battle with purely power," Marth starts, silencing Ike with a glare as the boy snorts a half-laugh. "You have to have some sort of strategy, you have to have speed, and intelligence; which leads me to wonder how you managed to get to Brawl in the first place."

Marth looks smug as Ike hisses at him. Luke, deciding he'll deal with the consequences later, puts it on air like a Brawl, giving bored Brawlers (Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Manaphy, Peach, Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Snake. The rest didn't care enough to watch.) a chance at entertainment in watching the two fight.

"You can't get by with just speed and intelligence!" Ike snaps. "You *need* power to win. Without power, you're just running from the fight, seeing as you wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING."

"But I never said you didn't need power," Marth points out, keeping his cool by now as Ike glares at him. "Of course you need power, but you can't *only* have power."

"I never said you only need power," Ike retorts with a poisonous grin, spitting Marth's words back at him.

As the fight continues, the brawlers watching start taking sides. Peach, without a second's hesitation, starts defending Marth's case. Every one ignores her, seeing as she probably picked that side seeing as she has a giant crush on him. So far, everyone in the room has put together the two are each other, it would explain the random Manaphy the dropped off anyways.

As the small group bickers and converses over the argument, the stop dead and watch when the volume increases.

"No way!" Marth shouts, the two of them now bristling at each other. "Ragnell cannot possibly be harder to handle! All you have to do is freaking hit the enemy five times and you win!"

"No way!" Ike yells back. "Handling such a heavy weapon makes you slower, so I have to be sure not to leave myself open for a second if I want to win! With you and Falchion you can just hit them as many times as you need with out getting hurt if the enemy is slow!"

"You're brain dead!" Marth hisses back. "Falchion and I may be fast but we're not as powerful as you! The enemy recovers quicker and can hit back! After you hit them; you're safe for a good fives seconds!"

"He's not wrong…" Snake mutters to no one as the group watches the fight.

"And it takes me half that time to get in a proper fighting stance once more seeing as Ragnell's so heavy!" Ike retorts. "So that leaves me, what, two and a half seconds to prepare myself for the oncoming attacker?"

"Aren't you always the one telling everyone to 'Prepare yourself'?" Marth taunts. "And whenever you're in a fix you could just counter them!"

"You would know, considering how many times you've attacked me with my own move," Ike replies scrathchingly. "Well, smart ass, my counter doesn't come up as fast. I need to be able to predict the hit so much sooner than you do. Which takes, huh, look at that; INTELLIGENCE."

"Fine, ONE of your moves requires some form of intelligence," Marth spits with a glare. "But honestly, if you can pick up this freaking hunk of metal, you can fight with it."

"DON'T YOU GO INSULTING HER." The second Ike says it, everyone freezes, including himself.

"… Did you just call Ragnell a her?" Marth finally asks.

"… … … Yes…" Ike replies finally, red in embarrassment.

"…"

"…"

"… Honestly… I think of Falchion as a he," Marth says after approximately ten silent seconds.

And the two burst out laughing.

The group in the rec room watching the t.v. has nothing to say.

"… Is the fight over?" Link finally asks. As if on cue, Luke ends the transmission, seeing as the entertaining part of the battle is now over.

*SSBB*

Hours later and the two are *still* training. Luke is utterly bored. I mean, the two would find a way off eventually, right?

Marth seems to be decent by now, though still has trouble with his aerial Aether. Ike on the other hand, has only mastered Dolphin Slash, Shield Breaker, and Counter. He still can't do regular attacks or Dancing Blade.

"Come on, it's not that hard," Marth says rather amused as Ike falls on his face after tripping over his cape once more.

"Easy for you to say…" Ike mutters as he climbs to his feat again. "It is *your* move. I won't be mastering it instantly."

"Yeah, not instantly, though, as Luke once decided to tell me, 'You can do it if you really try'!" Marth says with a grin and a somewhat sing-songy voice.

"And people call *you* gay…" Ike says with the same grin. Luke huffs in the control room, red faced.

"I resent that!" He barks through the mike onto the field. The swordsmen snicker, which quickly turns to yelps as Luke evilly drops Bomb-ombs rapidly onto the field like in sudden death. Geez, why didn't he think of this soon?

"Okay! Okay! We take it back! AH!" Ike yelps. A Bomb-omb spawns directly over him, though lucky for him, he goes faster than before and manages to evade. Luke pouts, continuing his assault.

Marth, probably looking like a really smart lunatic, is repeatedly quick drawing back and forth, managing to avoid any blasts. Luke, deciding it's fun, puts it on air and continues his assault. The smashers by the TV (Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Manaphy, Peach, Lucario, and Samus. The rest didn't care enough to watch) look to the battle again, grinning and laughing at Marth and Ike's expense.

"I respect your speed by now, Marth!" Ike says with a rather arrogant grin, back-flipping over a spawning Bomb-omb.

"You better!" Said prince retorts with a small laugh. "Quick Draw isn't half-bad either."

"Enough of the love fest, I wanna see someone blow up!" Link and Samus say simultaneously, word for word. The two look to each other with equally freaked out expressions. The rest of the room snickers at them.

To Link and Samus's delight, a Bob-omb spawns directly over Ike. Ike doesn't see it, though Marth does. Acting on impulse, the prince easily uses Quick Draw and pulls him away from the explosion. Link and Samus groan and gripe, especially as the bombs stop.

Ike chokes on being pulled out of the way, falling over onto Marth, who yelps and falls to the ground with Ike half on top of him. Luke stops the bombs when neither get up, all listening closely when the two decide it's a perfectly good time to start a conversation.

"You know, I have to apologize for he way I acted as of late," Marth replies, turning his head to face Ike, the two of them both too tired to care about their current position.

"Geez, you'd think we're watching a soap opera…" Samus mutters. The room grunts a rather amused yet still interested agreement, Link actually high-fiving the snickering bounty huntress.

No one notices as Manaphy chirps her name happily.

"So do I," Ike agrees rather sheepishly. Ike and Marth continue their conversation, still not having moved, when Luke gets an amusing idea.

Luke spawns a heart container directly over them, leaving them to watch it sink down to the ground in confusion. The two don't get it, though the group watching instantly bursts into hysterics.

"Aw…" Luke says with a fake heartwarming grin over the mike. "Should I give you two some privacy?"

The swordsmen instantly become beet red, scrambling away from each other. Ike looks to Marth and Marth looks to Ike, exchanging small nods.

"Luke, we're done training."

Said Trainer laughs, teleporting them back to the mansion. They appear in the special room they have for training, Luke going to meet them. Before he can get to them, they look to each other, speaking simultaneously.

"Jump him on three."

*SSBB*

After thoroughly maiming Luke, the two swordsmen travel to the rec room to pick up Manaphy so she can watch their battle against Fox and Wolf. Though the other brawlers jump them before they can say anything. Not literally of course…

"Aw, look, it's the happy couple," Link says with a smirk-ish grin, leaning back into the couch. Samus laughs and sprawls out on her chair, making a heart in her hands at the two while Zelda just sighs disapprovingly at their actions. Peach glares at Ike in Marth's body.

"Luke broadcast the training," Zelda says to answer the horrified looks of Marth and Ike.

The prince glares at Link, and the mercenary glares at Samus, until they both get an idea and cry 'Manaphy!' at the same time. The princess of the sea looks up at her name, met with evil grins of determination.

"Instead of Fox and Wolf, can we battle Link and Samus?" Marth asks hopefully. Manaphy gives a small grin and a giggle, and instead of answering, switches them right there and then. They look to each other, shocked to be seeing, well, each other, before looking to Manaphy.

"Why did you switch us?" Ike asks with wide eyes.

The princess giggles. "Man Na Mana Ma Phy, Ma Phy Mana Man Mana! Mana, Phy Man Mana Ma Manaphy Phy Manaphy."

"_Urgh, I have to translate again?" _Lucario asks unhappily, but does so anyway. _"You two finally made up, so I switched you back! Though, I still want you to battle Link and Samus." _The two look to the princess, thinking she has an evil plan in mind, though agree to anyway, the four brawlers in question running off to go to Final Destination.

*SSBB*

The battle was over as soon as it started. The two swordsmen, who were happy to be themselves, realized why Manaphy switched them back the second they tried attacking. Ike is knocked offstage early on by Samus as Marth fails to fend off Link and, in an attempt to Dolphin Slash his way closer to the edge when he could have used Quick Draw, ends up killing himself.

He appears on his pedestal seeing as it's a three live match, none to happy with the fact he managed to die so early on. Marth tries to Quick Draw away from Link so he can have time to prepare himself, though ends up using Dancing Blade in the wrong direction. Link easily sends him flying off stage with a half-charged smash, laughing hysterically as he flails mid-air and doesn't Dolphin Slash to the edge in time.

"Dammit, we're doomed," Ike groans as Marth lands, the two of them getting their butts kicked seeing as they refuse to forfeit.

Suddenly, a Smash Ball appears. Samus and Link decide mentally not to try too hard to get it, knowing they have a hilarious fail to watch if they don't get it.

Marth ends up breaking it, looking pleased. Samus and Link start to avoid him, but not too far away. Marth gets close enough to jump up in front of them, and uses his Final Smash while both are still above him, thinking of Great Aether.

The poor prince shouts his displeasure as he uses Critical Hit right off the stage.

Manaphy, watching in the rec room, is laughing hysterically. She can't help but think she did her job perfectly. Not only did she manage to help break up an annoying argument, but she gets a hilarious match to watch as well! Not to mention the fact she gets to stay out of her ball now.

_Another job well done, _she thinks to herself, giggling quietly as Ike and Marth lost without taking a single life.

*SSBB*

Me: When the contest is over and the results are released, I'm going to continue this. This was supposed to have another chapter to it, but I didn't have enough time (I'm a horrible procrastinator). But on another note, did you like this terrible ending I put together? I swear, it'll be better when I re-write it.

Luke: Am I supposed to say good-bye and thank them for reading then?

*no body answers*


End file.
